1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the motorway network has been improved, vehicles can drive fast and long. Performance of the vehicles has also been improved remarkably. Tires for the vehicles are required a further progress of the performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,169(JP-A No. 7-172117) has disclosed a tire which is excellent in handling stability and durability without impairing ride comfort. This tire has an apex having a soft part formed by a soft rubber and a hard part formed by a hard rubber. The hard part is located to the outside of the soft part in a radial direction.
Tires with a high stiffness are excellent in handling stability but inferior in ride comfort. Tires with a low stiffness are excellent in ride comfort but inferior in handling stability. It is difficult to obtain handling stability and ride comfort at the same time. Even the tire in the above-mentioned publication is insufficient in handling stability and ride comfort for a high performance motorcycle.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tire for a motorcycle which is excellent in ride comfort and handling stability.